In hydrocarbon production, a wellbore is drilled into a hydrocarbon rich geologic formation. The wellbore is completed to create either a production or injection well. For a production well, the natural pressure of the hydrocarbon rich formation, often called a reservoir, may not be sufficient to produce the hydrocarbons. In such instances, artificial lift may be used to maintain or increase production rates. Artificial lift can include gas lift, downhole pumps, or any other form of artificial lift.